The Last Jack-O-Melon
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Dipper and Mabel face their last Halloween together, unsure what to do for costumes and looking towards their Gravity Falls friends for ideas. Second to last story for my Halloween Story-A-Day challenge!


**For the second to last Halloween challenge story, I'm posting a Gravity Falls one, tackling Dipper and Mabel's very last Halloween dressing up and trick or treating.**

* * *

"Uh... So what's the plan?" Mabel asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... What do you want to do for Halloween? Are we going to dress up?" Dipper scratched his neck sheepishly, looking at his sister.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" He finally said, after much deliberation.

"Are you sure? We don't have to... We're teenagers now, after all." He could tell, as she said this, that inside her shoulders were sagging and she was desperately wanting the reassurance that they would forever be the Mystery Twins. After all, Grunkle Stan and Ford had worried her. She'd seen that sometimes things fall apart. He couldn't let that happen to them.

"I'm totally sure. This can..." He bit the inside of his cheek before he summoned the courage to say it. But Mabel had the guts to say it for him.

"This can be our last Halloween dressing up."

"Yeah." He agreed, feeling a little numb.

"Yeah..." Mabel looked away and recomposed herself.

"We'll make this the best year ever," Dipper promised, offering a high five.

"Of course we will. We're the best at Halloween." She slapped his hand, vowing to make the most of the sun that was setting on their childhood. Not that teenagedom wouldn't be filled with marvelous mysteries and wacky weirdness, but it wouldn't be the exact same after they gave up Halloween.

"Mystery Twins?" He asked.

"Mystery Twins."

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

"Pat pat."

Picking a Halloween costume had been easier in years past. Now that they were teenagers, it seemed impossible.

"What do you want to be?" Dipper asked, flopped down on his bed, flipping through a comic book.

"I'm thinking about it." Mabel wanted this to be their best year yet.

"I wonder what our friends are doing for Halloween. Do you think they'll reuse their Summerween costumes?"

"Maybe. I'll call Candy and ask." She clicked through her contact list and found Candy (BFF!). It began to ring.

"Hey! Mabel! How's it going?"

"It's good, it's going good, Dipper and I are figuring out Halloween costumes."

"Shouldn't you already have those figured out? It's Monday, and Halloween is Thursday." Candy pointed out.

"Oh yeah. Yikes. Well, we work good under pressure. Sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Anyways, why'd you call?"

"Oh, we wanted to know what you and Grenda and the others were doing for Halloween."

"Oh, I think we're dressing up with Pacifica. We're going as our favorite Disney Princesses. I'm gonna be Mulan and Grenda is going to be Ariel and Pacifica is going to be Aurora."

"Oh, that's cool." She turned to Dipper.

"They're dressing up with Pacifica. They're all going as Princesses."

"Oh, which one is Pacifica going as?"

"Aurora."

"Oh... That's pretty."

"Tell Pacifica Dipper thinks her costume sounds pretty," Mabel said, chuckling into the phone.

"Oh no no no, don't say that, don't say those words. Please. Please don't say those words." He begged into the speaker.

"Okay, I will." Candy said, ignoring Dipper's pleas. Mabel laughed at his reddening face."

"Okay Dipper, I have a costume idea." She said when she got off the phone with her best friend, after a few more hours of gossip. Dipper was asleep.

"Dipper wake up! I've got a costume idea!"

"Oh yeah? Hit me with your best shot."

"I'll hit you with my best blue shell because we're going as Mario and Luigi."

"Can we throw that together in time?"

"Yeah, totally. I've got this. Mystery Twins?"

"Mario Twins." He laughed, high fiving her. Maybe this would be their last Halloween, but they would make it a special one. One for the scrapbooks.

"Wonder what Soos is doing for Halloween. He always dresses up."

"Should we call him?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah!" She called his number.

"Oh hey, girl dude."

"Dipper's here too! You're on speaker!"

"Hey, guy dude! What's up? How's it hanging?"

"We were just wondering what you were doing for Halloween."

"Oh well, Melody and I are going as Luigi and Princess Daisy."

"Oh. So you're dressing up from Mario."

"Yeah. Cool, right?"

"Can we dress up from Mario if they're dressing up from Mario?" Dipper whispered. Mabel sullenly shook her head and crossed Mario twins off the list.

"Why don't we dress up like those twins from the shining?"

"They're both girls."

"I was willing to dress up like a boy a minute ago," Mabel pointed out in a whisper.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?"

"We're just trying to figure out what to be for Halloween. We thought we had a great idea but now we've got nothing."

"Bummer, dudes. Hmmm... Let me think."

"Okay. It would be cool if you could help us."

"You could be Salt and Pepper," Soos suggested.

"We were salt and pepper when we were babies," Dipper said, with a sigh.

"What about Superman and Supergirl?"

"Oh, maybe!"

"Thing One and Thing Two?"

"We were six."

"Ketchup and Mustard?"

"We were three."

"Shoot. All the good costume ideas have probably been used up by now..."

"Yeah. Have we done two peas in a pod?"

"Yeah, like four years ago."

"Bummer."

"Well, thanks for your help, Soos. It seems like Superman and Supergirl are our best options right now."

"Let me know what you decide!"

"Sure! Say hi to Melody for us."

"Okee dokee. Hey, maybe the Stan twins have some ideas?" Then Soos was disconnected.

"Should we call them?"

"Yeah, let's call them."

"Hey, Grunkle Stan! We need emergency ideas for Halloween Costumes."

"Anna and Elsa."

"I take offense to that," Dipper said.

"Well, whoop dee doo. We're fighting a mythic creature right now."

"I told you that narwhals weren't mythical Stanley!" Ford yelled from somewhere else on the phone.

"THEY'RE SEA UNICORNS, OF COURSE, THEY'RE MYTHICAL." Then Stan disconnected.

"Uh... Luke and Leia?" Mabel said.

"Yeah, we haven't done that yet."

"Okay, I'll get started on that. Let's not call anyone else. I don't need to find out Wendy or Thompson or whoever are doing Star Wars outfits."

"Thompson would make a great Chewbacca though."

"Oh, yeah, totally."

"Wait, what if we were Coca-Cola and Pepsi?"

"Dipper so help me, Halloween is Thursday. No more good ideas."

"Or Thor and Loki."

"I said stop with the ideas!" She begged. Dipper laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll go to bed."

"Just to be clear, we're going as Luke and Pepsi right?"

"No, we're going as Leia and Coca-Cola." He joked back.

"You know what I meant! Loki and Leia!" Dipper burst out laughing.

"Whatever you say, sis."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

It was going to be a killer Halloween.


End file.
